Lunático
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Sirius tiene claros sus sentimientos, pero la indiferencia de su amigo es demasiada para que sea mutuo, y mientras el lobo se decide seguirá siendo su lunático.


**Capítulo Único**

Sirius Black no podía dejar de ver a ese chico que le causaba tanta ternura. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios unidos en una fina línea y su entrecejo fruncido, todo el le parecía asombrosamente tierno. Tenía que ir con él.

––¡Hey! ––llamó James Potter pasando su mano por enfrente de él. Cuando Sirius le prestó atención río––. Amigo, sé que esa Hufflepuff es linda pero...disimula Sirius ––soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el pasillo.

––¿Qué? ¿Cuál Hufflepuff? ––preguntó desorientado frunciendo el entrecejo.

James dejó de reír y miró a Sirius, luego hacia donde esté veía. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de James y sólo negó con la cabeza.

––Olvídalo, iré a la cocina ¿Vienes? ––Sirius negó y sonrió. James se fue arrastrando a Peter Pettigrew de la túnica hasta el retrato que lo llevaba a la cocina.

––Hola lunático ––dijo Sirius llegando a su lado sorpresivamente. Remus Lupin le sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Sirius creyó que era por la sorpresa de su saludo–– ¿A dónde vamos?

Remus le mostró su libro y bajo la mirada. Sirius le dió un codazo amistoso para llamar su atención. Y funcionó. Remus apenas lo había notado cuando Sirius tomó su muñeca y lo llevó corriendo hasta los jardines del colegio.

––¡Sirius! ¡Espera! ––habló agitado. Sirius miró sobre su hombro y con el dedo sobre los labios le indicó que se callara––. Canuto, no puedo…

Y Sirius se detuvo con una risa y se giró hacia Remus, estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas recuperando la respiración, habían llegado al jardín con más árboles, así que no se verían fácilmente.

––Canuto, tenemos clase en diez minutos ¿Para que me has traído aquí? ¿Y porqué sin James? ––preguntó Remus con cierta histeria y preocupación. Sirius se tiró en el pasto de espaldas y cerró los ojos–– Sirius, no podemos faltar a clases…

––Remus...está bien, nadie nos verá. Relájate ¿si?

Remus a regañadientes se sentó a su lado sin poder evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando. Se veía tan adorable. Su sonrisa sincera, sus facciones en paz, su respiración irregular por haber corrido y sus manos...sus manos rayadas con tinta. Remus sonrió ante los garabatos de Sirius y luego se congeló al entender uno de ellos.

––¿Encontraste al amor de tu vida? ––preguntó en voz alta sin querer. Sirius abrió un ojo elevando una ceja–– Es que te lo has rayado en la mano y… ––un nuevo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al imaginar lo idiota que se debería estar viendo. Sirius creyó que el sonrojo era por el repentino viento helado.

Sirius se enderezó con nerviosismo ¿Qué diría ahora? No podía revelarle sus sentimientos sin más, acabaría con su amistad de la peor manera posible. Miró su mano como si no recordara lo que él mismo había escrito.

––Me aburrí en Historia de la Magia, y me puse a rayarme las manos… ––mostró ambas manos con garabatos y figurillas sin sentido. A Remus no le pasó desapercibido que Sirius intentaba evitar el tema.

––Está claro Canuto, yo quiero saber quién es el amor de tu vida ––dijo bajando el volumen de su voz. Se corrió un poco para atrás y poder estar a la altura de Sirius. Sin pensarlo tomó su mano y apuntó las letras garabateadas.

"...es el amor de mi vida…" decía con letra fina y clara justo en el dorso de su mano izquierda, el nombre y sea lo que hubiera escrito después estaban borrosos y Remus sólo distinguía una 'U' al inicio y una 'A' al final.

Sirius se estremeció ante la sensación de tener la mano de Remus sujetando la suya, se arrepintió de inmediato ya que Remus lo soltó.

––Está bien, no me lo digas ––murmuró Remus con media sonrisa y la mirada en la copa de los árboles. Sirius lo miró y no pudo apartar la mirada, hasta que Remus lo miró de nuevo con una mueca más que una sonrisa–– ¿Qué?

––¿Por qué quieres saber? ––preguntó igualmente en un murmullo. Remus frunció los labios y su respiración se volvió agitada, y Sirius no lo pasó por alto.

––Solo...no sé...es raro que ––desvió la mirada y pensó lo que iba a decir–– tu, Sirius Black…se haya enamorado ––concluyó alzando los hombros. Sirius creyó escuchar indiferencia en su tono de voz, y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le dolió.

––Pues ya ves ––murmuró apenas audible desviando la mirada a su mano.

"...es el amor de mi vida…"

Suspiró sin escándalo y con movimientos mudos alzó su mano derecha hasta el dorso de la izquierda, intentando borrar sus palabras con el dedo pulgar, un nudo apareció en su garganta.

A él no le importaba. Le valía un cacahuate. Y él estaba más que idiota por él.

Remus escuchando apenas un soplido por parte de Sirius se giró a verlo, tenía la mirada gacha, como si no quisiera que lo viera.

––Sirius ¿Estas…?

––Es tarde, McGonagall no me dejará entrar a su clase si me vuelvo a retrasar ––habló carraspeando y tosiendo constantemente. Se puso de pie de un salto y sacudió su pantalón para comenzar a caminar sin Remus.

Remus con el entrecejo fruncido se puso de pie y corrió tras Sirius mientras se sacudía. Sirius se obligó a respirar hondo y parpadear varias veces, no lloraría, no por una estupidez, no por indiferencia...sólo...no lloraría.

––¡Canuto! ––gritó Remus unos metros más atrás, pero Sirius no giró, aún tenía ese nudo en la garganta–– ¡Canuto! Espérame…¡Sirius!

Pero no se detuvo, redujo la velocidad a sus pasos pero no se detuvo.

––No debo llegar tarde ––soltó fríamente, como buen Black con algo de Slytherin en la sangre.

––¡Sirius! Hey espérame ¡Sirius! ––Remus tomó la manga del suéter de Sirius y lo empujó a una pared, ignorando a los cuadros que había dejado atrás con sus miradas interrogantes.

––No puedo llegar tarde o no me dejará entrar a su clase por el resto de… ––se calló con la mirada que Remus le lanzó y desvío la mirada hacia un oscuro pasillo, no debía verlo.

––¿Por qué corriste? Y no mientas, no es por McGonagall, ya perdimos la clase de igual manera ––murmuró lo último. Al no ver una sonrisa en la cara de Sirius por haber perdido una clase, la preocupación se instaló en su rostro y un gran peso en su estómago––. Sirius, dime qué ocurrió ¿Por qué de pronto actúas extraño?

––No actuó de ninguna manera ¿podemos irnos ya? ––preguntó bajando la mirada aun con el tono de frialdad. Remus soltó su manga y lo tomó por los hombros, provocando que Sirius lo mirara con algo que no pudo descifrar.

Sirius miró nervioso a Remus e intentó zafarse de sus manos agitando sus hombros, pero no lo soltó, al contrario, apretó su agarre y lo pegó a la pared con más fuerza de la necesaria, Sirius sólo atinó a jadear.

––¿Por qué eres así? ––preguntó Remus con exasperación–– Un día sólo estás conmigo, nos distraemos de James y Peter, y luego...me ignoras, como si no existiera…¿Por qué te pusiste así? Sólo pregunté por tu… por lo que te has rayado en la mano.

Sirius mantenía su expresión seria, a Remus le recordaba a Walburga y Regulus, todo un Black frente a él. Pero no respondió, sólo lo miró, como si estuviera molesto, exasperado.

––Respóndeme ––exigió con desesperación.

––No puedo ––dijo con los dientes apretados, desviando la mirada––. Suéltame, no puedo hablarte ¿de acuerdo? No debo… ––murmuró.

Sin decir otra cosa se soltó de Remus y corrió hasta el aula de McGonagall. Lo dejó entrar al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía, y pidiéndole se quedará unos minutos después de la clase.

––Señor Black ––habló McGonagall cuando todos hubieron salido del aula, incluso James y Peter.

––Profesora ––respondió en un intento por sonar como siempre, un intento fallido.

––No es que lo incite a seguir por el camino de la indisciplina, o que me moleste que finalmente deje dar mi clase, porque no es así, pero como jefa de la casa de Gryffindor tengo la obligación de ver por mis alumnos ––dijo sin desviar su vista de Sirius, este sólo la miraba inexpresivo y con un nuevo nudo en la garganta "es raro que tu, Sirius Black...se haya enamorado"–– ¿Todo en orden?

Sirius asintió pero al ver el rostro de su jefa de casa añadió: ––Por supuesto profesora, sólo un día complicado ¿Sabe? Evans no deja de hablar sobre los TIMO's así que… ––hizo una media sonrisa.

––Si algo va mal, Sirius, habla conmigo ––dijo la profesora McGonagall con semblante serio, obviamente no creía el pretexto de Sirius.

––Claro. ––Sin más salió del aula con su mochila colgándole por el hombro.

Maldito Remus, malditos sentimientos, maldito idiota.

––¡Black! ––gritó alguien a sus espaldas. Sirius cerró los ojos echando la cabeza para atrás. Lo que faltaba: Quejicus.

––Lárgate Quejicus, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces o dejarte en ridículo ––habló sin girarse y siguiendo su camino.

––Estúpido. ¿Dónde está tu amiguito Potter? ¿Y tu novio Lupin? ––antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído, Severus Snape estaba contra la pared, sujeto por el cuello de su camisa, siendo apuntado con la varita de Sirius en su cuello.

––Con mis amigos no te metas Quejicus, que te importe un bledo lo que hagamos. Consigue una vida y ve con tu juego de química a otra parte, o de verdad...no usaré la varita para hacerte daño, no…

––¿Severus? ––preguntó Lily Evans desde el pasillo mirando a ambos chicos en plena discusión–– ¿Que está pasando?

––Nada Evans, sólo defiendo a mis amigos ––le respondió Sirius alejándose de Snape.

––Remus te estaba buscando ––le dijo en un susurro antes de alejarse con Snape.

Obviamente no iría con Remus. Tenía que alejarse de él, olvidarlo y continuar como amigos, sólo amigos.

––¡Canuto! ––saludó James con una sonrisa y entusiasmo–– ¿Vienes de con Remus? ¿Te ha dicho la verdad? ¿Aceptaste? ––preguntó rápidamente. Sirius frunció el ceño y miró a James confundido–– Lunático te buscaba ¿No fuiste? ––preguntó ahora desconcertado y nervioso.

––Les dije que no le hablaría Cornamenta...no puedo ––susurró. James lo miró incrédulo y lo dió una bofetada–– ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ––gritó con la mano sobre su mejilla.

––¡Que eres un idiota Black! ¡Remus quería hablar contigo! ¿Eres o qué? No puedo creer que yo ¡Yo! Me dí cuenta y tu no, Sirius de verdad no… ––James se calló y la puerta rechino a sus espaldas. Sirius giró y encontró a Remus mirándolo con una mueca––. Ah, yo… los veré en la cena.

James salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Sirius se sentó en su cama y Remus se quedó parado donde estaba.

––Te estaba esperando… ––susurró caminando a la cama de Sirius–– y no llegaste.

––Dije que no podía hablarte ––respondió con el mismo tono frío de un Black, Sirius lo detestaba, pero se convertía en algo inconsciente.

––No me hables así ––continuó susurrando con calma––, yo no soy tu hermano ni Snape, Sirius.

––Lo sé ––contestó a la defensiva. Remus soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de Sirius.

––Perdón, no se que hice para que seas así conmigo, pero perdóname ¿podríamos volver a ser como antes? ––preguntó con cautela, susurrando.

––¿Como antes? ––sonrió sarcástico–– ¿Yo siendo "Sirius Black no se puede enamorar"? ¿Así? ––Remus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

––No sé a qué…

Y explotó. Sirius se puso de pie de un salto y Remus lo sostuvo por el brazo con fuerza para que no se fuera como en el jardín, pero Sirius no se fué. Se puso frente a él mirándolo a los ojos.

––¡Te quiero maldita sea! ¿Ya? Por eso no debo hablarte…¡Me he enamorado de ti! Yo sabía que no debía y nunca podría decirte cuánto significas para mi Rem…¡Merin, no sabes cuánto te quiero!

Remus no soltó a Sirius en ningún momento, sólo lo miraba incrédulo y con los labios semi-abiertos.

––Perdoname tu...no debí enamorarme de tí... perdóneme ––murmuró. Tomó la mano de Remus y con suavidad lo hizo soltarlo. Remus estaba en shock, por lo tanto, no detuvo a Sirius cuando salió lentamente de la habitación sin dejar de mirarlo.

Quería que lo detuviera, y no lo hizo.

En cuanto Sirius cerró la habitación corrió escaleras abajo. Evans estaba ahí haciendo deberes. James y Peter estaba jugando ajedrez mágico, Peter veía a la escalera constantemente mientras James sólo podía mirar a Lily.

––¡Canuto! ––exclamó Peter cuando Sirius bajo las escaleras. James lo miró y luego detrás de él.

––¿Y Lunático? ––preguntó. A Sirius se le formó un nudo en la garganta y sólo atinó a sacudir la cabeza y correr hacia el retrato.

––¡Sirius! ¡Canuto! ––gritaba Remus mientras bajaba la escalera tropezando con su túnica un par de veces. James lo miró interrogante–– ¿En dónde está Sirius? ¡¿A dónde se fué?!

James miró asombrado a Remus pero no respondió nada. Lily observaba a los dos amigos y luego al retrato, sabía que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin tenían algo, asumió lo que sentían y no estaba dispuesta a dejar un amor y una amistad hecha trizas por imprudencia.

––Remus... ¿Qué le dijiste a Sirius? ¡Responde! Carajo Remus ¿Quien demonios te entiende? ¿Qué le dijiste? ––gritó James llamando la atención de la mayoría de la sala común.

––¡Nada! No le dije nada, por eso quiero saber dónde está ––explicó con desesperación. Lily se puso de pie y empujó a James.

––Salió por el retrato, no dijo nada ––dijo tomándolo por los hombros, cuando vio que Remus no reaccionaba lo zarandeó–– ¡Buscalo!

Remus miró el retrato y corrió. Como si un imán lo atrajera corrió al jardín repleto de árboles, donde habían estado esa tarde. Lo buscó detrás de los árboles, entre los arbustos, en el lago, el resto de los jardines y al fin dió con él en la torre de astronomía.

Desde la puerta vio a Sirius recargado en la baranda, mirando algún punto del cielo, y Remus no pudo evitar mirarlo como si se fuera esfumar. No sabía qué decirle.

––Canuto… ––murmuró para llamar su atención.

Sirius no se sorprendió de su repentino llamado, tan sólo siguió observaciones las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar sobre el cielo púrpura.

––Perdoname por no responderte Sirius ––dijo Remus colocándose a un lado de él. Remus lo miraba y Sirius sólo veía el cielo. Este último sonrió y negó. Remus reconoció su acción: quería restarle importancia, y eso le dolía.

––Solo olvídalo ¿vale? Perdón por ser frío contigo, no tienes la culpa de mis genes ––dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Cualquiera que no fuera su amigo caería ante esa ridícula sonrisa.

––¿Y si no quiero olvidarlo? ––preguntó en un susurro, como si le contara un secreto. Sirius lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y volvió a sonreír negando con la cabeza.

––La luna llena te ha dejado mal Rems ––negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar el cielo––. Olvida todo lo que te dije ¿si? Sólo...hay que seguir así, como merodeadores, yo no…

––¿Y por qué decides por mi? ––preguntó hablando normal–– Sirius yo no quiero olvidar nada de lo que has dicho ––Sirius bajo la mirada a sus zapatos y se puso de frente a Remus, aunque no se atrevía a mirarlo–– ¿Por qué quieres olvidarlo tú?

––Remus por favor ––contestó con sarcasmo. Remus frunció el ceño, no sabía a qué se refería con su sarcasmo Black––. Bien, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti ––dijo alzando la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Remus y posiblemente un sonrojo––. Y tú me eres indiferente ––dijo como un aullido de dolor, luego sonrió con ironía––, eso me gano por fijarme en uno de mis amigos.

––¿Porqué dices que te soy indiferente? ––dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Sirius desvío la mirada a alguna parte detrás de Remus y su sonrisa irónica se fue esfumando, y luego habló como si contara un secreto: ––Cada que estás conmigo, te vuelves histérico, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo y nos fueran a descubrir, como si te avergonzara que te vieran solo conmigo… ––Remus lo interrumpió con una sonrisa culpable y una sonrisa.

––¡No! Sirius a mi me… ––Sirius le colocó un dedo sobre los labios y siguió hablando.

––Te preocupas por todo, por nada y por mi, siempre, si no es porque dejamos a James o Peter es porque no llegamos a una clase, siempre buscas...huir.

––Eso no…

––Y tu indiferencia ¡Dios la aborrezco! ¡La odio, me irrita! No sé porque, se toca un tema –no importa quién inició– te vuelves cortante conmigo, y todo te vale, entonces me molesto y me vuelvo frío, cortante, pesado…

––Hey ––dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa tomando a Sirius por el rostro con ambas manos. Sirius volvió a mirar a Remus, a él le gustaba ver a Sirius explicar algo porque después de tanto hablar balbuceaba y divagaba, como ahora lo hacía––. No me da vergüenza estar contigo es sólo que...me pongo nervioso, no sé, siento que sólo James y tu deberían andar por ahí solos, no yo contigo.

Sirius frunció en ceño y puso una mano sobre la de Remus. Este le sonrió y continuó:

––No quiero huir de tu lado, sólo ––suspiró––. No me gustaría que tu reputación quede por los suelos mientras estés conmigo. No creo merecer ser su amigo ni…

––Callate. Si vas a decir esa mierda al estilo Remus, que me sé de memoria lárgate ––Remus sonrió y negó.

––Sirius, lo que quiero decir es que te quiero, y seguramente estoy más enamorado que todas las chicas que te persiguen a diario ––soltó a Sirius con un sonrojo casi invisible.

Sirius espero que la risa de Remus le dijera que estaba bromeando, que él también iba a reír para luego despertar exaltado en su cama, pero no pasó. Remus tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pasara lo que pasara, no se arrepentiría.

Se acercó a Sirius lentamente mirando de sus ojos a sus labios, y antes de cerrar los ojos vió que Sirius sólo tenía ojos para sus labios. La mano de Sirius dejó la suya y la sintió en su cadera justo cuando sus labios se tocaron. Entonces su otra mano llegó hasta la nuca de Remus y no le permitió alejarse, pero este no lo haría ni aunque pudiera.

Era un beso suave, el más lento y sincero que Sirius había tenido, el más suave y dulce que Remus había sentido. Se movían al compás del otro, como si hubieran practicado para ese momento, como si sus labios ya se conocieran.

Era nuevo, y se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta Sirius dejó la nuca de Remus resbalando su mano hasta quedar debajo de su mandíbula, acariciando con su pulgar el cachete de Remus, quien tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.

––No te era indiferente, sólo me volvía cortante cuando hablabas de… ––rió sin humor–– el amor de tu vida. Lo siento.

Sirius le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Remus lo miró y con una pequeña sonrisa volvió a besarlo.

––Eres tu. Escribí "Lunático" y "Para Siempre", creí que no te importaba… y corrí ––confesó avergonzado. Remus rió y negó besando cortamente sus labios.

––Te quiero Canuto, no lo dudes jamás.

––Jamás Lunático.

Sirius unió sus labios y regresaron a los jardines como aquella mañana, esta vez, ninguno corrió.

Es mi primer Wolfstar, en verdad me encanta esta pareja, me causan demasiada ternura y siento que es algo "trágica" hasta cierto punto. En fin, espero les haya gustado, pronto publicaré más historias de un solo capítulo.

Gracias por su apoyo ¡Nos leemos pronto!

•Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, sólo la historia es de mi autoría por tanto queda prohibida su copia total o parcial en esta o cualquier otra plataforma, siendo obra registrada la copia procederá a ser denunciada.•


End file.
